


The thing with feathers

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: As soft and fluffy as a marshmallow, F/M, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: Y/N and Joe talk about their lives after the war.
Relationships: Joseph Liebgott/Female Reader, Joseph Liebgott/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The thing with feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wexhappyxfew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wexhappyxfew/gifts).



Austria, 1945

Hope is a funny thing. It was much needed during the war. When the world was in complete and utter disarray, hope was the one thing that kept you going. And yet, hope wasn’t always there. Some moments in the war seemed even too dark for hope.

But the war was over now. You and the other men of Easy had made it. Now, all that was left was the wait. To pick up the pieces and start again. _To start over._

You glanced out at the lake and let your thoughts wander aimlessly. You had a lot of time to think now. What it all meant, what you were going to do now that war was over. One thing in particular weighed on your mind and that was the issue with Joe Liebgott.

You had first met Joe in Aldbourne when you joined Easy along with the other replacements. It had taken the two of you a while to become friends. Once you did though, the two of you were always seen with each other. It didn’t take long for you to realize you had feelings for him.

It didn’t take long for Joe to reveal he had feelings for you, either. The two of you tried to hide your feelings for each other. War was no place for a relationship.

It was easier said than done, though. So, the two of you had made a promise. That was one of the few things that kept you going. That and hope.

“Y/N.” You turned your head to see Joe headed your way. He looked relaxed, a smile lit up his face. _Speak of the devil._ You shook your head and laughed as he sat down next to you. “Thought I’d find you out here.”

“Guess my hiding spot isn’t much of a hiding spot, then.” You grinned as you watched him run his fingers through his hair. “I’m just thinking.”

Joe reached for your hand and . “That’s never a good thing, Y/N. What’s on your mind?” You sighed and glanced back at the lake for a few moments before meeting his gaze.

Your voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “You.” The word hung in the air. Neither of you spoke for what felt like minutes. “Us,” you finally said.

“Us,” Joe echoed. You nodded and laughed as recognition dawned on his expression. “Oh. That.”

“Yeah, that,” you said as you drummed your fingers against the ground. Silence fell over you both once again.

“I mean, what do you think about San Francisco?”

You shrugged, a smirk splayed across your lips. “I don’t think it’ll be too bad. Not with you there,” you said.

“You sure about that, Y/N?”

“Absolutely, Joe Liebgott.” The two of you sat there looking out at the lake, hand in hand watching the sunset, feeling hopeful with the future in front of you.


End file.
